


Seasons

by WaylonJuliusLecter



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bag End, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Poems, M/M, Other, Poetry, Romance, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaylonJuliusLecter/pseuds/WaylonJuliusLecter
Summary: A short poem placing the reader in the eyes of the lover of Bilbo Baggins, witnessing how their relationship changes (and, in some ways, never changes) as the seasons pass. Its something soft, warm and fluffy to help on cold nights.





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> The lover is of an unspecified gender, so that any reader can see themselves.

It's warm outside  
We nap in the grass  
Beside the whisper of a creek  
You curl around me  
It's summer time

Leaves have fallen  
We lay atop them  
You let me use your arm as my pillow  
You curl around me  
It's autumn

It's cold outside  
Snow is floating down to the porch  
You stock the fire  
You curl around me  
It's winter time

It's sunny again  
I bring you fresh wildflowers  
And we feed the chickens happily  
You curl around me  
It's spring time

It's a little hotter  
Almost too hot, as you curl around me  
But we don't care  
You keep me warm  
The whole year


End file.
